Shadowed rose
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: My first attempt at a Shadow and Amy fic. Realisation hits Amy and she finds confort strangely with Shadow. Due to much incoragement I am contiueing this fic. . . so stay tuned.
1. Chapter 1

The usual here, I do not own any of the sonic gang! This is just intended as a short pace of fluff, though I might add to it if people want me too, my first attempt at a Shadow and Amy so be nice. Any way I am dyslexic so my spelling can be off.

Shadowed rose.

Amy Rose sighed, realising that she had waisted the past few years chasing Sonic around was like a sharp slap across the face, but that's the way it was.

He wasn't interested in her, well Sonic wasn't really interested in any girls, he was more interested in being a free agent, just coming and going when he wanted.

Amy stopped walking, she was all alone in the middle of no were, she slowly looked round, so now she had finally realised that she had no purpose to her life what was she going to do? Amy was so deep in though that she didn't even notice the figure approaching her from one side, she just stood staring off into the distance thinking.

A gloved hand landing on her shoulder, it shocked Amy out of her deep gloomy thoughts, she spun round and came face to face with the one person she had been least expecting to see here. "Shadow?" She said curiously looking up into his ruby eyes.

He startled her by asking softly and quietly. "Amy what are you doing all the way out here alone?"

Amy folded her arms across her chest and lifted her nose in the air, as if she was really going to believe he actually cared about anything to do with her. "Why should you care what I'm doing or were I am doing it?"

Shadow folded his own arms and glared down at her. "Because despite all my best attempts to ignored it, I don't like seeing you upset, especially if it's about that Faker!" He said forcefully anger clearly visible in his red eyes.

Amy started back at the anger Shadow directed at Sonic. "So what if it is about him?!"

Shadow let out a deep sigh. "So this about him then." His voice had a dangerously angry note to it.

Amy sighed and surrendered, it was no good, Shadow was to good at wearing down defences, especially hers it appeared. "All right, all ready! Yes this is about Sonic. I just realised something about him that's all."

Shadow uncrossed his arms and moved closer to Amy. "Oh yes and what is this startling revelation?"

Amy shrugged at him. "I really don't see why you should care?"

"Lets just say I am curious."

Amy let out an aggravated sigh and stalked away from Shadow, who just came after her, Amy turned round to face him, the pent up anger flaring in her eyes, yes she was angry she realised, angry for not realising sooner, for wasting her time on Sonic, when she could have been finding some one who would love her just the way she was. She glared at Shadow, why wouldn't he just leave her alone to her miserable thoughts? Amy couldn't help but wonder for a moment. "WHY WON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled at Shadow.

Shadow simply stood there and raised one brow at Amy before speaking. "Because I don't want to leave you alone. So you might as well tell me exactly what it is you have realised about that Faker?" Shadow glared down at her again, his ruby eyes daring her to try and go against his implacable will.

Amy stood meeting his glare with one of her own, however she knew what Shadow could be like, if he decided he wanted to know something then he would get to know it, no matter how long it took him, the silence lengthened and finally Amy decided it was probably better to just give in. "All right! Fine have it your way! I've just realised that Sonic is never going to love me and I have waisted a lot of my time. There so now you know! Happy now?!"

Shadow's arms fell to his sides, his face had a surprised expression on it, quickly followed by one Amy had never seen before, concern and regret.

His blood red eyes eyes were holding her green ones and Shadow knew from her expressive eyes that Amy had meant every word that she had just said.

Once more he stepped closer to Amy and spoke to her softly. "So now what are you going to do?"

Amy shook her head. "I'm really not sure. I'm probably going to need some time to adjust to my sudden realisation."

"Sometime sudden realisation is best, it might have been worse if you had waited even longer to realise that Sonic was never going to slow down long enough for you to catch up." Shadow shrugged as he spoke.

"That's true I suppose."

Cautiously Shadow took another step closer to the small delicate pink hedgehog, nervously he put an arm round her and turned Amy to face his chest. Amy looked up at him confused and Shadow felt himself start to blush. "You look like you need to cry. . . go right ahead." Slowly, he placed his hand to the back of her head and gently put Amy's head against his chest.

Amy brought both hands up, she gripped the fur on the fount of shadows chest, she hid her face in his offered chest and sobbed against him. Shadow simply stood holding her, stroking her back and her hair with one hand and at the same time he was making soothing noises into her ear, his lips gently touching her ear every so often as he soothed her.

Eventually the tears subsided, Amy looked up at him, there were still some tears in her eyes, Shadow reached out with the hand that had been stroking her hair and wiped away the tears that were left on her cheeks with his gloved hand in a tender motion. "Is that better?"

Wordlessly Amy nodded, she placed her head back against his chest, one ear over his heart, it's steady rhythm was comforting to Amy and Shadow held her close once more.

"Shadow why are you doing this?" She asked him eventually.

Shadow shrugged and spoke softly. "I'm not to sure myself. All I know is that I wanted to be here for you."

"Shadow I'm glad that you were here." She said smiling softly.

"I am glad also." Shadow looked down on the pink head against him, how could he have known that such a delicate rose, would bloom under the care of the shadows?

Shadow blushed at his own thoughts and was great full that Amy couldn't see his face right now, or she would want know why he was blushing and that was a question that she didn't need to know the answer to.

Well at least not yet . . .

The End!

((for now . . . maybe?))


	2. Chapter two: Going home together

Chapter two: Going home together.

Shadow continues to hold Amy close for quiet some while before, he pulled back slightly, Amy looked at him confused, then she let out a surprised sound as he lifted her up into his arms like a bride. Amy looked up at Shadow, she had a deep blush on both cheeks but bravely Amy put both of her arms round Shadows neck.

When Amy did this Shadow looked down at her with surprise, but he did not say anything to stop her from doing this.

Slowly Shadow turned in the direction he had followed Amy from and spoke. "If you will tell me which way to go Amy I shall take you home."

Amy couldn't help but smile up at Shadow gratefully, all the crying and emotion of they day had made her feel a little worn out. "My home is that way." Amy said pointing in the direction of her house.

Shadow set off walking in the direction Amy had pointed, Amy looked up at him with some surprise, she could only wonder why he wasn't running her home. Right at this moment though she wasn't going to voice an objection, with her ear against Shadows chest once more she could hear the steady rhythm of his heart, she was warm and so very comfortable in his arms, no this was no time to ask any questions.

Shadow cloud feel Amy's weight against him as he walked, it was oddly comfortable, Shadow had to admit that he was rather enjoying having Amy all to himself, even if he wasn't ready to tell her that just yet.

Soon Shadow spotted a small house it was surrounded by beautiful white roses. "Amy is this your home?" He asked her softly.

Amy glanced at Shadow and then at the house before them. "Yes this is it."

Slowly and with the utmost care Shadow let Amy down out of his arms, Amy wandered up the path, Shadow followed her up the path way, he wanted to be sure that Amy got inside safely before he left her.

Amy unlocked the door, she turned to Shadow and then smiled up at him widely. "Thank you so much Shadow."

"You are welcome." Shadow said simply and then turned to leave.

How ever Amy's voice stopped him. "Wait Shadow! After being kind enough to walk me home, would you like to come inside for a while and have a cup of coco with me?"

Shadow turned, slowly, his eyes met Amy's and a small smile appeared. "Yes I would like that very much."

Amy beamed back at Shadow, he walked back towards Amy's house, he followed Amy inside, she shut the door quietly behind them and then Amy lead Shadow into the living room. "If you'll sit in here for a moment, I'll be right back with that coco for us."

"Thank you." Shadow said then he went into the living room he sat down and quietly on the sofa whist he waited for Amy to return.

Amy made her way to the kitchen, she got out two mugs and began to make the coco. Once it was ready Amy put them on a tray, she went back to the living room, Shadow looked up as Amy came in, Amy smiled at him, she made her way to were Shadow was sitting, she held out the tray to him.

Carefully Shadow took one of the cups from the tray. "Thank you Amy."

Amy settled the tray down on a near by table, she sat down on the sofa next to Shadow. "That's okay Shadow."

The two hedgehogs sat together side by side on the sofa sipping there coco in a companionable silence. Once they had finished drinking all of the coco, they put there empty cups on the tray and sat together in silence for a while before Amy spoke. "Hey Shadow I'd like for us to become closer friends, do you think that we could do something like this again tomorrow?"

Friends wasn't exactly what Shadow wanted to be with Amy he wanted to be more then that, but friends was a good start and he could see no reason not to except Amy's proposal. "I must admit I to would like to become closer to you. So yes I would like to do something with you tomorrow, what would you like to do?"

Amy bit her lip in thought for a moment. "Well I would like to do some gardening but I am sure that you would find that boring."

Shadows head went to one side for a moment. "I have never done this gardening you speak of, I would very much like to learn about it from you Amy. When should I come by tomorrow so that I might take part in the gardening?"

Amy was surprised for a moment but then shook herself mentally, of cause Shadow had never gardened before he had lived in space. "Well how about you come over here at ten, I have all the tools we will need in the shed."

"Ten will be fine for me." Slowly, Shadow stood up. "Well it's getting late I will get going now."

Amy looked at the clock Shadow was right it was getting late, she stood up as he did. "Thank you again for today."

"It was my pleasure and thank you Amy for the coco."

"It was the least I could do after your help. Let me see you out." Amy said softly, she walked Shadow to the door, he stepped out into the night and turned back to Amy. "Good night Amy sleep well."

"Good night Shadow, I'll see you tomorrow at ten."

"Yes at ten." Shadow raised a hand in farewell before he turned and walked away.

Amy waved back, she found that she had a wide smile on her face, Amy closed the front door of her house and spoke to herself. "It was kind of Shadow to be concerned for me. I hope that we can become better friends."

Amy washed the cups up, her thoughts kept returning to how it had felt to be carried in Shadows arms, the warm, strong, safe feelings Amy shook her head, she couldn't have started to develop feelings for Shadow?

No way! She was still getting over Sonic. . . Or had they been there all along and she had been so obsessed with Sonic that she hadn't noticed?

Amy wasn't sure about the answers to either of those questions, but one thing was for certain only time would confirm all that was hiding in the shadows of her heart.


	3. Chapter three: Gardening friends

Chapter three gardening friends.

At exactly ten the next morning Amy skipped out into the garden, to wait for Shadow's arrival. A smile spread slowly over her face as the dark hedgehog came into her garden, he walked down the path, when he saw her Shadow raised one hand in silent greeting, energetically the pink hedgehog waved back.

When Shadow got to Amy's side he look down at her and spoke. "Good morning Amy, so were do we start?"

"Well let me go get the tools and we can get started . . ." Amy turned towards the garden shed, but a strong hand on her shoulder stopped the pink hedgehog, slowly Amy looked over her shoulder and at Shadow with confusion.

"I am sure the tools will be heavy, so if you would like to show me what ones you need I'll carry them for you." Shadow offered quietly.

Amy beamed a big smile at the black and red hedgehog. "That would be great! The sheds this way."

With a noticeable bounce in her step Amy lead Shadow to the shed, the ebony hedgehog was glad to see that most of the bounce had come back into Amy's step. Slowly the young hedgehog opened the shed door, Shadow stood in the door way, Amy began to hand the tools to him. "Fork, spade, trowel and watering can . . . I think that's it . . ."

Shadow lifted the tools as if they weighed nothing. "So were am I taking these too?"

"This way." The ever happy pink hedgehog said, as she skipped off leading the serious hedgehog to the front garden. "We are starting here, I want to put some spring bulbs in."

Amy lifted a bag of bulbs to show Shadow, he carefully put the tools down and then eyed the bag his ruby red eyes curious. Amy couldn't help but giggle at Shadow's curiosity. "Those are bulbs . .. what do you do with them?" He asked her quietly.

"Well you plant them in the ground, give them lots of water and care, eventually from that a plant grows. Flowers are like so many things, they need love and nourishment to survive." Amy explained to him softly, she pulled out one of the bulbs and held it out to the ebony hedgehog before her.

Shadow took the bulb from Amy, he inspected it closely, turning it over in his hand. "Love and nourishment to grow . . . ? I don't understand."

"Lets put it like this, Maria loved you, her friendship and companionship were what helped you to grow. . . right?"

Shadow looked at Amy for a moment, obviously Amy had better insight then he had given her credit for. "Yes."

"Plants and other life forms are the same, they all need to have love and care to grow. They receive that love and care from others."

"I see. So how do we grow a flower?"

Amy lifted up the trowel. "Here let me show you." Slowly the pink hedgehog knelt down beside the edge of the flower bed, she placed the bulb bag beside her, then Amy pulled another bulb out of the bag and gestured for Shadow to join her.

Carefully the ebony and red hedgehog knelt down beside Amy, the pink hedgehog could feel his presence next to her, so strong but ever so peaceful right now. This was such a strange mixture for Shadow, but Amy liked it, it was kind of attractive . . . Amy blinked for a moment, she was having more of those strange thoughts about Shadow, Amy shook herself, this wasn't the time to analyse them, that would have to wait for later.

"You see you plant a bulb like this. . ." Amy said and demonstrated to Shadow how to plant a bulb. "Now you give it a try." Amy held the trowel out to Shadow.

Slowly the jet black and ruby hedgehog took the trowel from Amy, he carefully dug a whole, then placed the bulb in it and then berried it with the earth. "There!" He said with a note of pride, Amy smiled a little she had never heard that note in Shadow's voice before, she rather liked it.

"Now they need watering." Shadow watched as Amy got up, she picked up the watering can, she went over to the outside tap and filled the watering can. Then the pink hedgehog returned to were Shadow was waiting, Amy knelt back down, she watered the bulb she had planted and then handed the watering can to the dark hedgehog beside her.

Shadow took the watering can and watered the bulb carefully. "Now we keep doing the same till all the bulbs are planted." Amy explained.

Shadow nodded, side by side the pink and black hedgehogs planted the bulbs in Amy's front garden. "There all done." Amy said happily.

Shadow sat back and admired there work and then he noticed something. "Hey Amy why do you have such a big gap in your garden over there?" He asked her pointing at the gap.

Amy looked over at were the ebony and red hedgehog was pointing. "Ahh yes that, I keep trying to find the perfect pink rose to go there, but I can't seem to find one I really like."

"I see." Shadow said in a very neutral tone, all the while making a quick metal note, to try and find Amy the perfect pink rose to go in that gap. He knew that the pink hedgehog's birthday was soon and Shadow was sure that if he could fin one it would be a good gift.

"Well we worked hard all morning what do you say to stopping for some lunch?" Amy asked Shadow.

"Yes that would be nice."

"I'm afraid that all I can offer is cheese sandwiches, cake and tea." Amy said embarrassed at her lack of food choices.

"That will be fine." Shadow stood up, with a small smile he offered Amy a hand.

With a happy smile the pink hedgehog took the offered hand and Shadow pulled her up onto her feet. Amy couldn't help but blush, Shadow was so strong, she walked past him towards her home. "What shall we do after lunch?" Shadow asked Amy curiously as he followed Amy inside her house.

Amy looked back at him a thought full expression on her face. "Well I want to plant pansies in the tubs each side of the door." The pink hedgehog had lead Shadow into her kitchen. "Please feel free to sit down."

Shadow sat on one of the seats at the table. "I could help you with the tubs if you like. I've got to say I have been enjoying this."

"That is good. I've decided that now I am no longer chasing Sonic around I'm going to do more gardening, to fill up the days."

Shadow contemplated the pink hedgehog as she made two cheese sandwiches, sliced cake and made tea, she brought them over to the table one by one. The dark hedgehog looked at her gratefully. "Thanks."

"No thank you Shadow for all of your help today. I could never have got so much done with out you."

The dark hedgehog blushed ever so slightly, it was rare any one ever praised him, let alone some one he cared for, Shadow found that he liked it. "It was a pleasure. We should do something together again some time."

Amy smiled widely at Shadow. "Yes we should."

A few moments past in companionable silence as they ate sandwiches, once Shadow had finished his own he looked across the table at the delicate pink hedgehog across the table from hi. "Hey Amy I know your birthday is soon, but when is it exactly?"

Amy looked back at Shadow surprised. "Next week Friday, why do you ask?"

The ebony and red hedgehog put his head to one side as he considered his answer to that question. "Well I thought that we could do something together that day if you would like . . . that is of cause unless you already have plans. . ." He blushed again slightly, god he wanted to hit himself right now, that had sounded rather lame even to his own ears but it was true Shadow wanted to see Amy again.

The young pink hedgehog couldn't help but smile at the dark hedgehogs nervousness. "Well my actual birthday party isn't till two in the afternoon, so if you like we could do something in the morning."

Shadow suddenly remembered Cream saying once that Amy had always wanted to go to the beach with Sonic, so may be if he took her there he could start replacing ideas of going places with Sonic with himself. "Well how about you make us a picnic and we could go spend the morning at the beach? I could then drop you off at the party after that."

Amy looked at Shadow some what surprised, she had always imagined something like this happening, but before now it had always been with Sonic, maybe it would be better then she had imagined with Shadow, after all she had no expectations for the dark hedgehog to live up too. "Sure that would be great! How about meeting here at ten o'clock next Friday then?" Amy asked back.

"That's fine by me. Well then, with that all settled, let me help you clean up." Shadow stood, he and Amy cleared the table, then they washed and dried up the plates together. "So shall we go and plant up those tubs up?" Shadow asked Amy quietly.

"Yes lets." The pink and ebony hedgehogs went outside, Amy divided the pansies between them and they planted up a tub each.

Once they were done, the two hedgehogs sat side by side admiring there handy work. "So bright." Amy said happily and looked up at Shadow.

The dark hedgehogs ruby eyes settled on the pink hedgehog next to him, he nodded once and then let out a small laugh.

Amy had never heard Shadow laugh at all before it was a nice sound deep and melodic, she looked up at him confused, the pink hedgehogs attention was drawn back tot he dark one, as he reached out and gently dusted her check with one had. "You had dirt on your cheek."

Amy blushed slightly at Shadows touch but leant into the hand, to her surprise the dark hedgehog didn't move the hand away, instead he stroked the soft pink cheek, Amy looked into his eyes they were totally absorbed in her and what he was doing.

Amy sighed slightly, she found that she rather liked Shadow being so absorbed in her. The pink hedgehog felt her heart beat was faster, it felt so wonderful to be the centre of attention of such a hedgehog.

A cough from near by interrupted the magic of the moment, Shadow's hand dropped away from Amy's face, they turned with twin glares to look at the sauce of the noise, which turned out to be none other then Sonic. "What do you want Sonic?" Amy asked him confused.

"I came by to see if you were okay. I noticed that you weren't chasing me around any more so I thought something might be wrong. What's more what is Shadow doing here?" Sonic asked as he offered Amy a hand up.

Amy ignored Sonic's hand, she stood up to face him and Sonic let the hand drop back to his side. A small expression of sadness momentarily flitted over the blue hedgehogs face but it was soon gone again. The pink hedgehog placed both hands on her hips, then glared once more at Sonic, she felt rather then saw Shadow standing up behind her. "Shadow is here because I invited him over and he excepted. I don't quiet know what business of yours it is Sonic but if you must know we were gardening all day and rather enjoying each others company haven't we Shadow?"

"Yes, it has been a most pleasurable experience. One I most dearly hope to repeat soon." The dark hedgehog said softly, he moved to Amy's side, he gently took hold of one hand, Amy looked up at Shadow, as with one of his enigmatic smiles, the ebony and red hedgehog raised that hand and kissed the back of it.

Amy blushed at deep red, her jade green eyes held Shadows ruby red ones, she had never realised how deep his eye were before this moment. Shadow slowly let go of Amy's hand and smiled at her again.

All sonic could do was stand there staring, wondering what on Mobius was going on? His mouth was working but the blue speedster was in to much shook to actually put a coherent sentence together .

Reluctantly Amy turned her attention back to the former love of her life, but now she was even more aware of Shadow sanding right beside her, it was as if he were supporting her. "As for why I am not chasing you around any more, I realised that it was a pointless exercise, you were never going to let me catch up. So I gave up you win, you can run as far and as long as you want, I couldn't care less any more."

If Sonic hadn't been in enough shock already this just added to it, she had finally given up after all this time, part of Sonic was happy another part of him wanted to sit down and cry.

The pink hedgehog turned back to Shadow, she beamed a large smile up at the dark hedgehog and then gave Shadow a tight hug. Sonic's amazement increased to a whole new level as unlike himself when Amy hugged him Shadow didn't fail around like a landed fish, he gently placed his arms round Amy and returned the embrace.

Sonic felt an emotion flare in him, one he had never felt before, this feeling . . . was he jealous . . .? The blue hedgehog shook himself slightly that wasn't possible? He had no reason to be envious? Did he?

His attention was drawn back to the embracing pink and black hedgehogs as they slowly, almost reluctantly drew apart. "Thank you so much for all your help today Shadow."

Shadow bowed to Amy toiletry. "You are most welcome to my help any time you need it Amy. What about our outing are we defiantly on for that?"

"Yes we certainly are. Oh any thing in particular for food in the picnic?" Amy asked him suddenly realising she hadn't asked earlier.

"I am sure that what ever you make me will be perfect Amy." Shadow said seriously, Amy blushed once again, she wasn't use to getting lots of compliments.

Sonic was looking from Shadow to Amy in complete confusion and finally managed to bleart out. "Are you two going on a date or something?" There was a small laugh to this question.

The laugh dies, as Amy went an even deeper shade of red, The dark hedge hog tuned, he looked at Sonic, he raised bot brows the the blue hedgehog before answering the question with one of his own. "Is it actually any of your business if we are going on a date?"

Sonic glared at Shadow, who turned back to Amy, completely ignoring the blue hedgehog behind him. "Well I'll get going now Amy but I shall be seeing you again very soon." Shadow said to her very seriously suddenly. "And always remember that that perfect some one for you, could be any were even in the shadows."

Amy smiled at him widely, the pink hedgehog watched as Shadow turned away, the walked right past Sonic, turned slightly and raised a hand in fair well. Amy raised a hand and waved back to the ebony and ruby hedgehog.

The rather shocked blue hedgehog finally managed to speak again. "What on Mobius did you do to Shadow? Bash him on the head with your hammer so that Mr dark and broody changed personalities or something?"

Amy huffed, had she really been in love with Sonic, right now he seemed a little shallow and childish, but maybe that was because she had some one to compare him to and now found the blue hedgehog lacking in ways she had never realised before. There was one thing that was for sure, this day of gardening had certainly resulted with her being left with a lot of thinking to do.

The pink hedgehog glared at Sonic. "I am not even going to dignify such a totally stupid question with an answer Sonic." Amy turned on her heal, she stalked into the house and slammed the door behind her.

Sonic was left standing on her garden path, with his own set of warring emotions and the oddest feeling that the evening, suddenly felt a lot colder then it had done to him, just a short while ago.

(Yay a long chapter, this was why I hadn't up date for a while! Any way I had lots of fun with this one, the next chapter will probably be shorter.)


	4. Chapter four: Thinknig in the shadows

Chapter four: Thinking in the Shadows.

After slamming the door on Sonic, Amy marched upstairs, she had a shower to cool down her temper, then changed dresses and came back down stairs.

Amy went into the kitchen, the pink hedgehog made herself a cup of tea, Amy wandered into the living room with her tea, she sat down on her sofa, then very slowly the pink hedgehog sipped her tea, and let out a deep sigh.

It had been a long and very fruitfully day, in more then one way, all of her bulbs were planted and the tubs on both side of the door looked wonderful.

This drew her thoughts to the hedgehog who had done these jobs with her, Amy smiled to herself, Shadow had shown so much of himself to her today, so many things that he kept usually well hidden from view.

The pink hedgehog was rather please that the dark hedgehog had shared these parts of himself with her, that he had trusted her enough to let down his guard around her.

The inquisitiveness he had shown her, the kindness, the caring and even the laughter and the smiles, he had shared with her, they had all some how made the pink hedgehog's day so much brighter.

Shadow, that dark, mysterious, hedgehog had most certainly left Amy with lots of things to think about, he was very different from Sonic, but these differences of Shadows, had only shown to the young pink hedgehog what had been lacking in the blue hero.

Thinking back to the way Shadow had stood behind her as she had confronted Sonic, brought a blush to her cheeks, he had been there for her, ready to support her and intervene if she had asked it of him. . . That in it's self had been a pleasant revelation, Amy had known for some while now, that Shadow was protective of those he allowed to get close to him, but not until today had she realised just how protective the ebony and red hedgehog could actually be.

Amy smiled to herself, she had been secretly pleased when Shadow had not denied that there going to the beach was a date, in fact, the dark hedgehog had left both herself and Sonic too see there trip to the beach how ever they wished.

Just thinking about him like this brought a warm feeling into Amy's heart, she cared about Shadow, she really did, it wasn't love yet, but it had the possibility to become love, the kind of love that ran deep and lasted a life time. The kind of love Amy had always longed for, but after admitting defeat over Sonic had never expected to find so easily with some one else.

From the way Shadow acted around her it was clear that the black and red hedgehog had feelings for her, what they were Amy was not sure, but he obviously cared for her too and was willing to be with her threw this tough time and afterwards.

Amy's smile grew, the pink hedgehog had felt in no rush to fall in love again, still if she wasn't in love with Shadow yet, Amy was fairy sure she would be eventually.

That thought surprised her, she didn't feel in a rush to win Shadow, it was all most as if he were waiting for her heart to catch up with his.

Amy shook her head, she shouldn't assume something like that, she might be making Shadows feelings for her deeper then they really were, then she remembered the way he had watched her, when she had leant her face into his hand and then the pink hedgehog also remembered the moment when Shadow had kissed the back of her hand.

Maybe it was possible that Shadow was already in love with her and if that was the case why hadn't the ebony and ruby hedgehog said anything to her?

Amy thought about this for a moment, there were various reasons, one reason being that she was only just getting over the blue hedgehog she had loved for so long, so he might not want to push his feelings onto her so soon.

Another possibility was that the dark hedgehog was waiting for some encouraging sign from her before he said anything that could be interoperated as more then just friendship and the last reason which seemed to be the slimmest of all might it be that Shadow was to shy to say what he felt for her or feared that if he did say something that she would reject him?

Until Amy was sure what if any of these were holding Shadow back, there was little that she could really do for the dark hedgehog other then encourage him and his friendship towards her. May be she could also be more friendly towards him, more open, not the total fan girl she had been with Sonic, but softer, more herself . . .

The pink hedgehog let out a deep sigh, one thing was for sure, thing were going in a completely new direction for her, one she had never thought her life would go in.

If you had told Amy a few days back that she would give up on Sonic and start to fall for Shadow, she would have told you that you had a wired seance of humour . . . now . . . now everything was just so different. . . so much had changed.

Was it possible that she was going to become the Shadow's Rose? Amy shivered slightly at this thought, it wasn't a bad shiver she realised, but a good one as if being the Shadow's Rose was right for her some how.

All these thoughts were getting to confusing for Amy, she decided it was probably best to just rely on fate to sort out what was going to happen, after all sorting out your destiny is her job.

Amy knew one thing, she needed to go shopping tomorrow, for food, she had been so embarrassed today at the lack of food in her house, the young pink hedgehog was determined to make that up to Shadow by preparing the best picnic he had ever seen.

With a yawn and a stretch Amy wandered upstairs to bed turning the lights of the house off behind her.

"The Shadow's Rose, it's strange how right that feels. . . ." She said to herself sleepily as she lay back in bed. A small smile spread over her face, the green eyes flickered closed and Amy fell to sleep, wondering what the journey to the beach with Shadow would be like.

((Just a short chapter today. . . I didn't want to keep going back over the same old ground again, and again. Any way working on the next chapter already so that should be up soon. I can't believe how long this has grown to considering it started life as a one shot! I hope very much that you are all enjoying this, I know I am!))


	5. Chapter five: A rose for a rose

Chapter five: A rose for a rose.

The morning after helping Amy in her garden, Shadow rose early, he slipped on his shoes and gloves, he went down stairs, the dark hedgehog made himself a simple brake fast, it consisted of coffee and cereal.

Once the dark hedgehog had eaten his fill, he sat back and contemplated his day, Shadow now knew that he had five days in which to find, the young pink hedgehog who he had feelings for the perfect birthday gift.

He had an idea, of what would make Amy the perfect birthday gift, now all Shadow had to do was go out and find it.

The dark hedgehog left his house, he closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it, once this was done, he set of towards town at a run.

Shadow had made his way round several gardening shops now, but the dark hedgehog was not having much luck in finding the rose he wanted, sure there were plenty of pink roses to chose from, but each one he looked at was just not right for Amy.

The black and red hedgehog was not known for having a particularly good temper, the only thing that was currently holding his anger in cheque was his deep determination to find the pink hedgehog he cared for the perfect rose for the garden.

With a small smile Shadow thought back to yesterday, the way Amy had acted towards the blue hedgehog who use to hold her heart had been very encouraging to the dark hedgehog, it gave him hope that maybe he could win the pink hedgehog's heart for his own.

As Shadow walked along the street, something bright yellow down a side street caught his eye, the jet black hedgehog stopped walking, he looked down that street to see it was a sign of a shop.

His interest now caught by the bright sign, the black and red hedgehog decided to go and see what the shop was selling, slowly he walked towards the sign, it was out side a small gardening shop, one Shadow had not yet tried looking in for the rose he wanted.

Thinning his ruby eyes, the black and red hedgehog made his way into the shop, the bell over the door chimed as he came in, Shadow stood and looked round for a few moments, he couldn't see any roses. . .

This thought was interrupted by the approach of a old squirl shop keeper coming towards Shadow. The old squirrels eyes, assessed Shadow for a moment, from over the top of his glasses before speaking to the dark hedgehog. "Can I help you in some way sir?"

Shadow felt himself blush slightly as he spoke to the old shop keeper. "Yes I hope you can, I am looking for a pink rose. It's to be a gift for a young lady."

The old shop keeper smiled at the red and black hedgehog knowingly. "Ahh I see. Well sir we have several pink roses, they are this way. If you would care to follow me."

The black hedgehog, nodded, he followed the old shop keeper threw the shop, they went past many plant, eventually they came to a stop before the roses. "Here we are sir the roses."

Shadow cast a critical eye over the plants before him, in one corner there was a delicate pink rose blooming, the hedgehog leant forward and he carefully lifted the plant out by the pot. Shadow looked at the pink rose very carefully, yes, it was just what he had wanted, a small smile began to appear and he turned to the squirl shop keeper. "This rose would be just perfect."

The old shop keeper peered at the rose closely. "Ahh that rose is called pink Amy." He informed Shadow knowingly.

The dark hedgehog couldn't help but think the name was rather appropriate considering who he was getting the plant for. "I'll take it." Shadow paid for the rose, he left the shop holding his purchase.

Shadow made his way to a near by card shop, after some deliberation, he brought Amy a birthday card, he sat on a bench and looked down at the rose, the dark hedge hog couldn't help but think that there was something missing from his gift. . .

Suddenly an idea struck Shadow, it needed something to make the rose look a little more gift like . . . Something a girl would like. . . The dark hedgehog sat thinking for a long while, what would Amy like . . . he had a thought, a bow a pink bow.

Lifting the rose and the bag with his card in Shadow went in search of pink ribbon, which the dark hedgehog found in a haberdashery, he brought two meters worth, Shadow asked the shop assistant to cut it in half, the black and red hedgehog had an idea of what he was going to do with the other half of the ribbon, but that would have to wait until the picnic.

With the shopping now done to the ebony and ruby hedgehog's satisfaction, Shadow headed home, when he got home, Shadow unlocked the front door, he left the rose in the hall way and took the card and one meter of the ribbon upstairs to his room.

The dark hedgehog came down stairs, he grabbed a saucer from the kitchen, then headed back into the hall way, Shadow placed the saucer under the rose, then returned tot he kitchen, he filled a jug with some water, once again the black and red hedgehog went back to the hall way, just as his beautiful rose had taught him, Shadow watered the plant. "There you go." He said to it gently, a small smile appearing.

Shadow left the other half of the ribbon in a bag beside the plant pot, he would put it round the rose pot on the morning he was going to Amy's house, the dark hedgehog didn't want to risk it getting damaged or wet before that time.

He was determined, that Amy and his day at the beach would be perfect in every way, then maybe Shadow could start to replace Sonic as the centre of Amy's love and affection, this was a deeply pleasing thought to the dark hedgehog.

(Yes short I know. . . but I couldn't really see Shadow spending a lot of time on shopping can you? II mean seriously?)


	6. Chapter six: The birthday gift

Chapter six: The birthday gift.

Amy yawned, she suddenly sat up in bed, today was her birthday, excitement ran threw her the pink hedgehog jumped out of bed., Amy was really looking forward to her day, there was her official birthday party later that day and her trip to the beach this morning with Shadow.

The young pink hedgehog looked at her clock, it was eight o'clock, she had a whole hour to get ready for the day ahead. Amy looked at her red dress, on the back of the near by chair, she felt like putting on something special for her big day.

Humming happily to herself the bouncing pink hedgehog went over to her wardrobe and looked inside. After a while of deliberation, Amy picked out a light pink dress, she brought out a black cardigan and slipped them on, the pink hedgehog looked at herself in the mirror, there was still something missing . . .

Amy brushed her quills but, didn't put her red hair band on, it just didn't go with what she had on, Amy looked threw her things for a while, eventually she drew out a wide black belt and put it on, it emphasised her waist and went well with the cardigan.

That just left shoes. . . . The pink hedgehog went threw her shoe box and settled on a pair of simple black sandals.

Once Amy was changed, she skipped down the stairs, Amy stopped in the hall way with a secretive smile, she picked up some sturdy black cord out of a box, the pink hedgehog had an idea of what she was going to do with it, Amy smiled to herself, as she thought about what she had planned for the cord and secreted it in her dress pocket.

With the cord retrieved, the happy pink hedgehog went outside, she brought in her post and sat on the sofa, in her living room opening her birthday cards. She had cards from, Cream and Cheese, Tails, Rouge and Knuckles, it looked like Sonic had forgotten her birthday again. . . for once the pink hedgehog didn't feel completely depressed that the blue hero had forgotten her birthday, she had far to much to look forward to today.

The pink hedgehog had notice that Shadow's card was also missing, but that was probably because the dark hedgehog was brining his birthday card for her, with him when he came to get her for their outing to the beach at ten.

After putting her birthday cards up on the window sill, Amy went into the kitchen and humming a happy tune to herself began to put together the picnic.

"A blanket to sit on, spoons, knives, forks, napkins, two plates and two glasses." Amy listed what they would need to eat with to herself as she packed it into the pink basket.

Then the pink hedgehog opened the fridge door, she had made the food last night and put it in tuppers in the fridge over night. "Let me see, salad, sausage roles, ham sandwiches, cheese sandwiches and salmon sandwiches, cake and lemonade . . . that's all of it!" Amy announced happily to herself.

Amy inspected the now full wicker picnic basket before, she smiled with a deep seance of satisfaction and then closed the top of the basket.

Slowly, her green eyes went to the kitchen clock, it was five minutes to ten, that meant Shadow would be here any moment. As soon as she thought of Shadow the pink hedgehog felt her heart suddenly begin to race and a slow smile spread over her face, Amy didn't bother to fight this reaction to the thought of Shadow, instead she went out into the hall way and looked at her reflection, with out her head bad her quills were in her eyes slightly more then normal, but she refused to ruin this look by putting it on.

The pink hedgehog jumped as the clock in the hall way struck ten, and there came a knocking at her door. With a large smile Amy made her way to the front door and opened it, the smile grew as she saw Shadow standing there.

The jet black and ruby hedgehog before her smiled slightly and then held out an envelope to her. "Here your birthday card."

Amy took the card from him. "Thank you Shadow, I'll open this later. If you wait a moment, I'll go and get the picnic and we can set off."

As the young pink hedgehog turned to go back inside a hand on her arm stopped her, slowly Amy turned back to Shadow and looked at the dark hedgehog curiously. "You look very beautiful today Amy and were is your hair band?" He asked softly.

"It didn't go with what I had on today." Amy said with a shrug.

"Ahh I see then this might help." Shadow leant in from behind him some were he produced a length of pink ribbon, Amy stood shocked as he places it in her hair. "There."

Amy touched her hair, he had put the ribbon in her hair, right were her hair band usually was and tied it in a bow at the top of her head. "Thank you Shadow."

"Your welcome, but I still have my birthday gift to give you." Amy watched her green eyes widening as the black and red hedgehog stepped to once side, to revile behind him a rose bush with delicate pink blooms. "The shop keeper told me that this rose is called Pink Amy. . . I thought that you could put it in the whole in your garden." Shadow said quietly, waiting a little nervously for the pink hedgehog's reaction to his gift.

Amy gazed at the rose before her, it was lovely, she noticed round the pot, in a big bow, was some more of the ribbon Shadow had tied in her hair. The pink hedgehogs jade green eyes move slowly to Shadow, he looked nervous and unsure, Amy suddenly smiled and beckoned the dark hedgehog closer.

The black and red hedgehog moved back to were he had been standing, Amy put her arms round Shadow and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you so much Shadow! That's the most thoughtful gift I have ever received."

Shadow smiled gently, he was very happy that Amy liked his gift so much and suppressed the urge to smile widely. "Your very welcome. I tell you what, why don't I go put the rose in the gap in your garden so you can plant it later? You can grab the picnic, whilst I do that and then we can be off."

"That sounds like a good plan to me." Amy skipped off back into the house, she stopped for a moment to look at the ribbon in her hair, it looked perfect, to excited to wait for later, the pink hedgehog quickly opened Shadow's card and read what was written there. 'To Amy, I hope you have a lovely birthday and all your wishes come true. All my best, Shadow.'

Amy smiled to herself, she placed the card with the others, she went to the kitchen, the pink hedgehog grabbed the picnic basket from the kitchen and headed out side.

Sonic the hedgehog was running towards Amy's house, he was intending to give her his birthday card, as he approached Amy's house the blue hedgehog stopped dead in his tracks and blinked with confusion.

Standing at the top of Amy's garden path with none other then Shadow, Sonic's green eyes went wide, as the pink hedgehog he had come to see skipped up the path towards Shadow and he smiled softly at her approach. The blue hero noticed that Amy had a picnic basket with her, she was also dressed beautifully. Was this the date they had been talking about before. . . Sonic couldn't help but wonder to himself.

The blue speedster watched astounded as Shadow very carefully lifted the pink hedgehog and the picnic basket up in into his arms.

Amy's laughter floated back on the wind towards the blue hedgehog, he watched the young pink hedgehog settle the picnic basket in her lap and then smile widely up at the dark hedgehog who held her.

With a slight nod of the head, Shadow set off at a run, Sonic didn't know why but he decided to follow Amy and the dark hedgehog on their trip.

When Sonic stopped following Amy and Shadow along, he realised there destination had been the beach, the blue hedgehog shuddered at the sight of all the water, his green eyes watched as the pink hedgehog and black hedgehog found a spot under a palm tree, Amy pulled out a blanket from the basket and with Shadows help spread it out under the tree.

Sonic zipped to some rocks near were they had settled, so he could watch and hear what was going on with out being seen by either Shadow or Amy.

Slowly Shadow sat down on the blanket, his ruby eyes watched Amy intently as she walked in the sand were the surf broke on the shore, after a moment or two, the black and red hedgehog set about unpacking the picnic basket.

Once lunch was all set out, Shadow raised his head and called out. "Amy! Come eat something!"

Amy looked up from beside the water, the pink hedgehog smiled at Shadow and ran back to the blanket. The red and black looked at her curiously, the pink hedgehog was holding something in her hands. "What have you got there?" He asked her gently.

"Shells." Amy said back to him simply.

"What are you going to do with those may I ask?"

Amy blushed slightly, she looked at Shadow and held his ruby gaze, with her jade one. "I thought that I would make you a shell bracelet. That is if you don't mind me making you one?"

"No that would be nice, a sort of memento of the day and of our growing friendship." The dark hedgehog said to Amy softly.

Amy smiled at Shadow, she was truly glad that he had excepted her gift so easily, unlike Sonic who never seemed to like any of her gifts, except when they were food and even then he didn't always except. Yet another quality for the pink hedgehog to add to Shadows growing list of assets. "Thank you Shadow."

"It's so beautiful here, I can't imagine some were, that could be more perfect right now, or any better company to be here with." The dark hedgehog said slowly, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Neither can I. I wish that some one had come to this place with me sooner."

"Well, I am here with you now Amy."

The young pink hedgehog beamed a wide smile at Shadow. "That's something I defiantly wouldn't change, and something I am really happy that you suggested."

"Well if you ever want to go out like this again, let me know. It would be nice to go out l on a trip with you again." He said to her softly, holding one of her hands gently for a moment, Shadow gave the hand a quick squeeze before letting it go. "So after we have eaten lunch, would you like to go for a walk along the shore?"

Amy gazed at the dark hedgehog with wonder, her green yes were soft and wide. "You'd really like to do that with me?"

"Yes." He said simply and honestly, in answer to that question.

"Would you mind if we held hands, when we went for our walk?" The pink hedgehog asked the black and red hedgehog shyly.

"No, I wouldn't mind holding hands with you at all." Shadow said to Amy gently.

Amy sighed happily, she was blissfully content right here, right now, with Shadow, she had always imagined romantic trips like this with Sonic, but the trip with the dark hedgehog who currently sat beside her had been much better, then she had ever been able to imagine it being with Sonic.

Both of them settled down to eat lunch, Sonic sat watching them, this whole thing was tearing the blue hedgehog up inside and he really couldn't understand why? He should be happy, no over joyed that Amy was finally moving on from him and finding some one else to focus all of her love and attention on.

The blue heroes attention was drawn back to the couple as they started to pack some of the picnic back up, they then sat on the blanket for a few moments, Shadow close his eyes, he pulled Amy into his lap, with a smile the pink hedgehog rested her head against his chest, she pulled the black cord out of her dress pocket and began to make him a shell bracelet.

When Amy was done making the bracelet, Sonic watched, as she looked behind her at the dark hedgehog. "Shadow. . ." The pink hedgehog whispered a surprisingly tender note to her voice.

Slowly the black hedgehogs ruby eyes blinked open and settled on the pink hedgehog in his lap. "Umm, yes Amy what is it?"

"It's all done." Amy said happily showing Shadow the bracelet.

The dark hedgehog's ruby eyes fell on the bracelet, he smiled slightly and then put his wrist out over Amy's shoulder. "Would you tie it on for me?"

Blushing slightly, the pink hedgehog tied the shell bracelet round Shadow's wrist, he lifted that wrist up. "I'll treasure this always." Shadow said gently, before giving the bracelet a small kiss, he then leant forward and kissed Amy's still red cheek.

Amy went an even deeper shade of red, she turned slightly in the dark hedgehogs lap so that she could see Shadow better, he was smiling at her, it was not a small smile, as it was usually, it was an actual smile.

The pink hedgehog turned the whole way round, her legs were on both sides of his, slowly Amy leant forward, almost as if Shadow had read her mind he leant forward, very slowly their lips met in a soft kiss, they both blushed slightly but neither drew back strait away.

Amy ran her hands up Shadows strong chest and curled her fingers into the white patch of fur that was there, this felt good, so much better then the pink hedgehog had ever imagined kissing could be.

Shadow was enjoying this kiss, he was aware of his own strength and didn't want to push the delicate pink hedgehog who was kissing him any further then she wanted to go. Slowly they pulled apart from their first kiss, Shadow and Amy sat for a moment in silence just gazing at each other softly. "That was wonderful." Amy said softly.

"Yes it was." Shadow agreed. "I've never kissed some one before."

"Neither have I." Amy confessed.

The two smiled at each other. "Would you kiss me again?" The pink hedgehog asked the dark one shyly. "Or didn't you . . ." What ever was left of her sentence was swallowed, as the dark hedgehog swooped in and kissed Amy again very softly.

Slowly Amy's green eyes flickered closed, she leant into the kiss and felt Shadow respond by putting his arms round her back. They broke the kiss gently, Shadow held Amy for a while and she just gazed up into those intense red eyes, with a happy smile on her face.

After a while in this position Shadow spoke softly. "Shall we tidy up the blanket and go for that walk along the beach now?"

"Yes." Amy sighed gently, she climbed out of Shadow's lap and they both began to fold the blanket up, the pink hedgehog put it into the basket, when this was done Shadow put the picnic basket on one of his arms, the pink hedgehog and the dark hedgehog stood up side by side and then with a small smile and a bow he put a hand out to Amy.

With a small delighted laugh the pink hedgehog put her hand into Shadow's hand. Hand in hand the two hedgehogs walked along to the beach for a while, excitedly Amy pulled Shadow towards were the water lapped up onto the sand.

From his hiding place the blue hedgehog with a growing feeling of discomfort and sadness as he watched Shadow and Amy together, it was even clearer then it had been before that, the pink hedgehog was falling more and more in love with Shadow and he with her. If they hadn't told each other what they felt yet, even a blind hedgehog could see they would before too soon.

Sonic felt that strange feeling surge threw him again . . . this time the blue hero knew that he really was jealous, but it was too late, he had pushed Amy away, when his pushes had made her stumble, Shadow had been there to brake her fall . . .

The blue hero looked back to a most unlikely couple, Amy had waded into the water up to her ankles, she had splashed Shadow with some of the water, the dark hedgehog did something that left Sonic amazed, he laughed, it was something the blue hedgehog had never heard before, then Shadow put the picnic basket down, he scoped up some water and splashed Amy right back.

Amy giggled happily as Shadow splashed her back, then they began to chase each other threw the shallow water in a strange half friendly half romantic way. This strange game ended with the dark hedgehog grabbing Amy round the waist from behind and hugging her to him tightly, he leant forward and whispered to her ear. "Got you."

"Yes you did." Amy said breathless but happy.

Laughing together, they came out of the water, Shadow grabbed the picnic basket and placed in one arm, he took Amy's hand again, the pink hedgehog smiled up at the dark one beside her and spoke. "I know you don't like parties much Shadow but, would you come to my one, please?"

The ruby red and jet black hedgehog looked down at Amy, he smiled at the pink hedgehog softly. "Are you sure you want me to go?"

"Yes very sure, please Shadow, please say you'll go!"

The smile on the dark hedgehog's face grew slightly. "Well, I should be delighted to except in that case."

Amy gave Shadow a hug and smiled at the black and red hedgehog widely. "Thank you Shadow. We should be heading there now or I'll be late to my own party."

With a small laugh, Shadow lifted Amy into his arms once more, the pink hedgehog put her arms up round his neck. "Are you ready?" He asked her softly.

"Yes."

Making sure he had a good grip on Amy, so that there was no chance of her falling, Shadow set of for Creams house at a run.

Slowly Sonic stepped out from behind the rock, were he had been hiding all this time, one tear slowly slipped down the blue hedgehog's face, he didn't bother to wipe it away. Sonic had realised all to late that he cared for Amy and now he had lost her . . . and the blue hero had no one to blame but himself.

After all the pink hedgehog had offered her love to him many times and he had rejected her every single time. . . the result was that Amy was turning into Shadow's Rose. . . as much as the blue hedgehog hated that thought, it really did look like he had no other choice. . .

(Yay another longer one. Working on the next one already I'm almost finished. I think this went well. Kind of based on Amy's day dreams in the Sonic x cartoons about being on the beach with Sonic. . . but I think I like my version better!)


	7. Chapter seven: the party

Chapter seven: The party.

When Creams house came into view, Shadow slowed from a run to a walk, he slowly let Amy down from his arms, the dark hedgehog smiled at Amy straitened her dress and made sure her hair sill looked all right. "Don't worry, you still look as beautiful as you did this morning." He said tot he pink hedgehog softly.

Blushing slightly, Amy smiled softly up at Shadow. "Thank you."

The young pink hedgehog walked up the path to Cream's house, she could feel the dark hedgehog following her up the path, it was pleasant feel Shadow so close to her. Amy raised a gloved hand and knocked on the door.

In a few moments the door flew open and Cream smiled as she saw Amy there. "Ahh the birthday girl arrives!" She announced happily and then noticed Shadow was with Amy, the small rabbits smile seemed to grow. "Oh, Mr Shadow did you bring Amy to the party?"

With a small smile of his own the dark hedgehog answered her question. "Yes, Cream I did bring her."

"Are you going to be joining us for the party tonight then Mr Shadow?" Cream asked him curiously.

"Yes, Amy asked me to, and I accepted her invitation, I hope that is not a problem?"

If it were at all possible the young rabbits smile grew even wider. "No, no, the more the merrier, now come on in both of you!"

Cream opened the front door wider, the pink and black hedgehog's, stepped into her house, the young rabbit skipped down the hallway ahead of them, Shadow and Amy followed her down the hallway.

When they came into the living room, there were lots of birthday decorations and balloons all round the room, and in one corner of the room there was a pile of birthday presents and a big cake on the table.

Nearly all of the pink hedgehogs friends were sitting in the living room, Tails, Cream, Vanilla, Knuckles and Rouge.

There was no sign of Sonic, but Amy found that she was not all that disappointed really, every one who mattered was right here with her.

Several sets of eyes widened, as they seemed to realise Shadow was here with the pink hedgehog and then a smile seemed to spread rather slowly round the room.

"Welcome Amy and Shadow." Rouge said softly from her seat beside the red echidna.

"Thank you Rouge." The black and red hedgehog said from behind Amy.

"Cake time!" Cream announced excitedly.

Amy beamed a wide smile at her young friend and then looked up at the dark hedgehog, who had not left her side and spoke softly. "Would you like some birthday cake Shadow?"

"That would be nice."

Cream smiled at them, Amy went over to the cake, every one sung her happy birthday, Amy blew out the candles and made her wish, a wish that surprised even herself, the pink hedgehog wished that Shadow would love her always.

As the young pink hedgehog turned round, her green eyes met his red ones, she smiled softly, the dark hedgehog smiled back and Amy knew that her wish was already granted.

Slowly, keeping her eyes locked with his, Amy walked back to Shadow's side and stood next to him.

Cream cut the birthday cake, the young rabbit bounced round the room handing everyone a slice of cake on a plate with a fork and napkin. Tails turned on some music, Shadow and Amy settled down together on the sofa and ate there cake sitting side by side.

A general murmur of conversation buzzed round the room, it was interrupted by a knock on the door, Cream bounced off to see who was at the door, the young rabbit returned with Sonic. "Look who is here?"

There was a surprised silence, as Amy stayed seated next to Shadow eating her cake and simply raised a hand and waved at the blue hedgehog. The others said nothing about this lack of action on the pink hedgehogs part, but simply also waved hello to Sonic before going back to their cake and conversations.

Sonic frowned, he had kind of been secretly, desperately hoping, that what he had seen at the beach had just been some sort of act, but it certainly didn't look that way. Shadow and Amy were sitting together quiet a bit closer then friends would and there was a strange intimacy to there position.

The blue hero was rather wishing that he hadn't come to Amy's birthday party, watching those two together for the rest of the night was going to be pure torture.

Sonic shook himself, no he wouldn't be defeated so easily, on the way to Creams house, the blue hedgehog had decided to tell Amy that he really did care for her and he wanted her.

Sonic was sure that as soon as he told the pink hedgehog that, she would fall into his arms, tell him that she still loved him and that everything that she had been doing which Shadow had just been some kind of act to get him to realise how he felt about her.

The blue hedgehog went to approach Amy but before he could get there Rouge piped up with. "Presents!"

Every one else laughed, and Rouge huffed at them all, trying to look hurt and failing miserably. "What, I just want to see, what Amy got for her birthday."

"Well then." Said Amy softly, she went over to the pile of presents the one on top was cream and vanilla's gift, Amy opened the gift, out of the wrapping appeared a lovely straw summer hat with a pick ribbon round it. "Oh Cream, Vanilla it's lovely." Amy tried the hat on. "And it fits! How do I look." She said turning to Shadow.

Several of the older guests hid there smiles, it was obvious that something was going on between those two, but when that something involved Shadow they were wise enough not to ask. "It looks lovely on you Amy." The dark hedgehog said softly.

"We thought you could use it on that trip to the beach you keep trying to get round to going on." Vanilla said softly.

Shadow and Amy both looked at each other and then blushed slightly. "Yes that's a good idea. . . I can use it next time I go . . ."

"Next time . . . you mean. . .?" Vanilla said her eyes going from one blushing hedgehog to the other, she hid a smile and said demurely. "I see."

The pink hedgehog took the hat off, quickly Amy chose another gift from the pile, this one was from knuckles, it was a pretty hair slide decorate with flowers. "Thank you knuckles."

"Your welcome." The gruff red echidna said.

Her next gift was from Rouge, it was a set of rose quartz beads as a bracelet and necklace. "Oh Rouge. . ."

"You're a young woman now, all women need jewellery." The white bat said with a shrug.

Next was Tails's gift, a pink CD player. "Thanks Tails, I needed a new one, my old one broke."

"Yeah I remembered you saying." The young kit said quietly.

Cream looked at Shadow curiously. "Mr Shadow, didn't you get Amy a gift?"

"Actually I did, but I gave it to her earlier today."

"Oh what was it Amy?" Cream asked excitedly, clapping her hands together.

The pink hedgehog blushed slightly but answered her friend. "It was a pink rose for my garden."

Cream smiled widely at the dark hedgehog. "That was kind of you."

"I still have one last present to open." Amy said softly, this gift was from Sonic, it was a pink balloon.

"Thank you every one for my gifts and for a wonderful party." Amy said happily, every one smiled back, the pink hedgehog was about to return to Shadow when some one caught hold of her hand.

Amy looked back over her shoulder to see it was Sonic who had taken her hand. "Amy I'd like to talk to you out side, alone, for a moment." The blue hedgehog said seriously.

"All right Sonic, but not for long." Amy said softly and stepped out side with Sonic.

Shadow watched her go, he wondered what Sonic was up too, he went to the window, were he could over see what was going on, but because of his dark colouring he knew that Sonic and Amy wouldn't see him.

The dark hedgehog was determined that, the blue hero wouldn't ruin his chances with Amy. Shadow also wanted to be near by so that if Amy looked distressed in any way he could intervene, after all he loved her and that was that.

((A bit of a short one, any way next chapter should be done soon . . . cliff hanger for you all! Thanks for all the encouragement! You have all really kept me going, on this! So what will Sonic say? And what will Amy do? You'll have to wait and see!))


	8. Chapter eight: The confession

Chapter eight: The confession.

Sonic looked at Amy in the fading sunlight, she looked so beautiful right now, why hadn't he noticed before?

Probably because the self confessed singleton, that he was, he had been to absorbed in running away from her to have noticed. . . He really had been a complete idiot. . .

Slowly the pink hedgehog turned to face the blue one. "So you, said that you, wanted to talk to me Sonic. So, what is it about?"

The blue hero gulped, he was suddenly very nervous. "I wanted to say, that I was sorry for running away from you all those times. . . it was bad of me."

Amy shook her head and then smiled at him slowly. "No, really it's okay, when I look back at it now, I would have probably run away from me too. Was that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

Sonic shook his head, when Amy asked him that question. "No, I also wanted to say that you look lovely tonight and I've come to realise something, very important."

Amy looked at Sonic with interest in her jade green eyes. "Really and just what have you realised Sonic?"

Sonic took Amy's hands suddenly, the pink hedgehog tried to pull them back but the blue hedgehog held them tighter. "I realised that I was a complete idiot, I love you Amy, I always have deep down, I just didn't know it. When I started seeing you and Shadow together, it hurt me so much inside it was then I realised. . . I love you, I really do. I know I'm late . . . but please say you still love me too."

The blue hero had expected Amy to instantly except this deceleration of love, to throw her arms round him and say that she loved him too. . .

Instead an eerie silence descended over the scene, it made the blue hedgehog nervous, eventually the pink hedgehog let out a deep sigh. "You know Sonic, I waited a long time to hear words like that, from you . . ."

"I know and I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner, much sooner, I know that now." Sonic said with sincerity.

The pink hedgehog sighed again, it was an even deeper sigh then the first one had been. "I'm sorry to Sonic, but the past few weeks I came to realise something. No not one thing, lots of things, you weren't ready for me, not just me but for any one and you never will be. Your foot lose and fancy free and that is part of you. . . nothing can change that, not even love, you'd get bored and want to run again and that's not what I want. I want some one who will be there for me, who will love me, just the way I am, faults and all. . . that person just isn't you Sonic . . not any more. Shadow has changed all my ideas about love, my feelings towards him, have grown so much and I love him. . ."

Sonic let go of her hands and looked down at the floor. "Why do you love him Amy?" He asked quietly, almost in a whisper.

Amy smiled to herself softly, as she thought about Shadow, the pink hedgehog looked away from the blue hedgehog beside her and looked at the sun set.

Suddenly Sonic noticed that Amy's jade green eyes were distant and soft as she thought about the dark hedgehog, her voice was tender as she answered the blue hedgehog's question. "There are things about Shadow, that even I didn't know were there, things he only shows me. The reasons that I love Shadow, are many fold, I like the fact, that he was there for me when no one else was and that Shadow is always there when I need him most. In a way Shadow is almost like my very own dark guardian angel, he wouldn't ever let any one harm me and some how I know, with out even having to ask him, that Shadow will always love me and protect me, until the end of time and possibly beyond that. . ."

The blue hedgehog looked at the pink one and knew now that she really was in love, not the fan girl crush she had once had on him, but full blown, romantic, lasts a life time love kind of love.

As soon as he saw this fact, Sonic knew right then, that there was nothing he could do, threw his own stupid actions he had lost the one women to ever capture his heart to another and there was nothing he could do to get her back, not now, not ever, Amy was the Shadow's Rose now and always. "Have you told Shadow how you feel about him yet?"

Amy blushed a deep shade of red. "No."

Sonic knew he was going to hate himself for helping her like this but the blue hedgehog couldn't help it, he just wanted to see Amy happy. . . "Take my advice and tell him before you lose the chance. . . like I did"

The young pink hedgehog looked at the blue one and smiled at him with sympathy. "You'll find some one else one day Sonic. Just Like I did and it will take you completely by surprise. . . We should go back in people will be wondering what's going on."

"Yeah your right. Amy can we still be friends, even though I was such an idiot. . ?" The blue hero asked her softly.

"Of cause we can." The pink hedgehog said happily and smiled at the blue one beside her.

Quietly the blue hedgehog and the pink hedgehog came back into the house, to rejoin the party, which was now in full swing.

Noticing that Amy and Sonic were coming back inside, Shadow moved away from the window he had been watching them from and the dark hedgehog quietly slipped unnoticed back in amongst Amy's other party guests, to await hopefully for his rose to return to his side.

(Rather short I know . . . but this seemed to fit rather well. . . See Amy didn't get with Sonic . . . you can all breath a sigh of realize. . . I think the next chapter will be the final one! Yay me!)


	9. Chapter nine: Promises

Chapter nine: Promises.

As soon, as Amy returned to the party, the first thing she did was to look for Shadow, she found the dark hedgehog, he was standing in one corner of the room quietly sipping lemonade. 

As if the red and black hedgehog had felt Amy's gaze on him, he slowly turned and looked at her. Those ruby eyes held a question, one that the pink hedgehog could understand easily, that question being, so are you mine, or are you his?

With a wide smile, Amy crossed the room to Shadow, she looked up at him and smiled slowly. "Sorry about that, there were some thing that Sonic, wanted to talk to me about."

"I see. May I ask, what the out come of this talk was?" The dark hedgehog asked the pink one beside him softly.

Amy blushed slightly, Shadow felt his heart sink, this was the point, were the young pink hedgehog told him that she and the blue hero were together as a couple now. "We decided to just be friends from now on."

The pink hedgehog watched an expression of surprise flicker across the face of the ruby red and ebony black hedgehog beside her and then watched as a slow, small smile spread over his features. "Oh I see, and you are okay with that?"

Amy nodded and then answered the question. "Yeah I'm fine with that, I don't love Sonic any more, I'm over him. I mean it too, I really am over Sonic for good now." There was a note of happiness in the young pink hedgehog's voice and she watched, as the small smile on Shadows face deepened into one of his rare real smiles.

The dark hedgehog looked out side and then back to his pink companion. "It's getting rather late, would you like me to walk you home?" Shadow offered, Amy kindly.

The pink hedgehog beamed a wide smile up, at the dark hedgehog beside her. "Yes, your right Shadow, it is getting late and I would like you to walk me home."

Shadow placed his glass down on a near by table, Amy quickly made her way round her friends, thanking them once more for her gifts and saying good bye.

All the eyes in the room, followed Amy as she walked back to Shadow, who held an arm out to her gallantly, the pink hedgehog, blushed slightly, but put her arm threw his and they walked out into the fading light.

Rouge and Vanilla were shearing a knowing smile, as the two left, knuckles noticed and said, as only knuckles, really can say. "What are you two smiling about?"

"Nothing Knuckles." Said vanilla softly.

Shadow and Amy had stopped on the way to her house, they were standing together watching the last of the sun set. "How lovely." Amy said wistfully.

The black and red hedgehog's eyes fell on her and he spoke gently. "Yes the sunset is nice, but you are much more beautiful."

Slowly, the pink hedgehog's eyes came up to meet the dark hedgehog's red ones, there was nothing but honesty in his eyes and Amy couldn't help but blush slightly. "Stop it Shadow, you're making my blush."

A slow smile spread across Shadows face once more. "But, you look cute, when you blush." He said simply and watched as, the young pink hedgehog blushed an even deeper shade of red.

A silence fell over them for a moment, as the blushing pink hedgehog stood, staring up into the dark hedgehog's ruby eyes, nether of them wanted to look away, in fact Amy wanted him to kiss her again and as if he had read her mind Shadow began to lean closer.

Just as his lips were about to touch hers again, the dark hedgehog spoke. "Are you sure about giving up on the Faker?"

Amy didn't answer that question with words, at least not for now, instead the young pink hedgehog, raised her hands, she put them to the back of his head, between shadows red and black quills and brought his lips to hers.

The dark hedgehog's eyes widened, even as Amy's jade green ones closed, with a small smile, Shadow put his arms round the pink hedgehog and drew her close to him. Amy leant into the kiss, the pink hedgehog didn't want to miss one moment of this, it was just so perfect, but eventually they both had to pull back for air. 

After the kiss Amy was the first out of the pair to speak. "Yes Shadow, I am over Sonic, completely cured."

Slowly the dark hedgehog smiled, at the pink hedgehog before him. "That's good."

Amy could hear a thoughtful note to Shadows voice as he said that and she looked at him inquisitively. "What are you thinking about Shadow?"

"Lots of things, but mostly. . . well, . . . maybe I should. . . then again maybe I shouldn't. . ." The black and red hedgehog said rather cryptically.

Before Amy could speak, or even think, Shadow was slowly kneeling down on one knee in front of her, his head was bowed and his eyes were closed. For any one who would, have seen them at that moment, there were two silhouettes against the dyeing sun, Shadow looked like a knight before his lady, in days long gone by.

The young pink hedgehog's eyes went very wide and she could only wonder what the dark hedgehog was up to. All of those thoughts vanished from Amy's mind as the red and black hedgehog spoke. "Ever since I lost Maria . . . I have felt as if I had no purpose, no reason to live. You Amy Rose, gave me a purpose and a reason to live, once more, for that I am truly grateful. I have come to feel so much for you, so deeply, that I cannot even begin to describe it. . . I don't even want to try. . . there is one thing, I know though and that is I love you Amy rose. I would be greatly honoured if you would have me to protect you? If you would let me replace the hero you lost. . .?"

Amy stared down at the top of Shadow's head, her eyes were very wide, she knew that she should say something, do something but, what was fitting for such a heartfelt declaration? May be one of her own and an acceptance of the dark hedgehog's one.

Gently the pink hedgehog placed her hand on top, of Shadow's bowed head. "I would be happy to have you as my protector, but I would be even happier to have you as my hero, I couldn't think of any one else, that I could be more glad to have, to hold such a position in my life and in my heart."

As she said heart, Amy watched as slowly, the red and black hedgehog's ruby red eyes opened, his head came up too look at her, the pink hedgehog offered her hands to her dark hero and he took them gently in his own.

The young pink hedgehog gave Shadows hands a tug, asking his silently to stand, which the dark hedgehog did, he then looked down at Amy, she could see that there was hope in Shadow's eyes, a hope that he dared not voice.

Gently Amy reached up and stroked the side of Shadow's face. "No, one has ever done such a romantic thing for me before Shadow. Thank you, and there is something that I want to confess to you."

"Yes, what is it, that you wish to tell me?" The dark hedgehog asked her quietly.

"I fell out of love with Sonic. . . but then I fell in love all over again." Amy watched as the hope that had lit Shadow's eyes died slightly, he wasn't expecting the one she loved to be him.

Slowly, Amy continued to stroke one of Shadow's cheeks, bravely she placed one arm round the dark hedgehog's waist and watched an expression of surprise flicker across his face. "When I fell in love again, it was so incredibly deep, so fast, but so pure and true, it was the kind of love, which I had always wanted. and that I had always thought I would find with Sonic. . . But I was wrong . . so very wrong . . . I didn't find that love with Sonic. . . I found that kind of love with you. I love you Shadow the hedgehog, don't ever leave me. I want nothing more then to be the Shadow's rose. . ."

The dark hedgehog, blinked with momentary confusion, as Amy berried her head in his shoulder and then happiness spread threw him. 

Silently, the dark hedgehog looked up at the sky, he thanked Maria up there in heaven, for saving him that day and told her that he was happy, before looking down once more at the pink head berried in his shoulder. 

It was almost impossible for Shadow to believe that Amy loved him, just the way he loved her, the dark hedgehog had even liked what she had called herself, Shadow's rose it sounded good to him. 

Then there had been the fact, that the young pink hedgehog had said that she didn't want him to leave her ever. . . wait did that mean that she . . .? Well there was only one to find out the answer to that question, Shadow decided. "Amy, you really want me to be with you always?" The dark hedgehog asked the pink hedgehog, the only answer he received was a nod of the head.

Carefully the red and black hedgehog hugged the pink one closer to him, Shadow bent his head down slightly, he nuzzled her hair for a moment and then whispered to her ear softly. "Does that mean you want to marry me?"

Shadow felt Amy go very still in his arms, the dark hedgehog momentarily wondered if he had said the wrong thing, but as the young pink hedgehog leant back in his arms and stared up into his ruby eyes, he knew it had been the right question to ask her. 

Those green eyes that the red and black hedgehog loved so much, were full of joy and love, all for him and no one else. Shadow watch her face as a wide smile slowly spreading across the face of the pink hedgehog he loved and as Amy smiled at him, Shadow couldn't help but smile back at her. 

In a whisper the pink hedgehog answered his question. "Yes Shadow I want to marry you. I love you, I want to be with you forever."

Shadow's smile grew, into one of his real ones. "Well then I shall have to see, to getting you a proper ring and setting a date then. . ."

Amy stared up at Shadow for a moment, completely shocked, he hadn't run away, in fact the dark hedgehog was positivity beaming and the pink hedgehog was glad. 

Amy let out a small contented sigh, it looked like she had found the right one for her. "Yes, but can we make it soon . . ."

The black and red hedgehog's ruby eyes met, the young pink hedgehog's green ones. "If you would like to, then of cause we can make the wedding soon."

"Yes I would like, that very much. . ." Amy said gently and then she spoke again shyly. "My Shadow . . .?"

"Yes my Amy, what is it?" He asked her softly.

Amy bit her lip slightly, but carried on gazing up into his eyes. "Will you, kiss me again, please?"

The dark hedgehog laughed slightly, then brought his lips down to meet hers, in a soft and passionate kiss. Amy closed her eyes and leant into the kiss, Shadow deepened the kiss and smiled as Amy responded to him.

Finally the Shadow had his Rose and the Rose had her Shadow, the pink hedgehog would be the Shadow's rose from that day until the end of time.

Slowly they pulled apart from the kiss, and Shadow pulled Amy close to him, two silhouette's of embracing hedgehog's, could be seen against the setting sun, two silhouette that were so close to each other that they looked like one. 

(Yay, done! Unless you really want me to do the wedding!. . . Any way happiness! I'll see you all the next time I write a fic. . . at least I hope I will!)


End file.
